


Un solo.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:46:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es la última vez que las canciones se reparten y Kurt desea algo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un solo.

La lista de canciones para las Nacionales estaba escrita con letras grandes en el pizarrón del salón del coro. Después de varias y largas discusiones por fin habían decidido los números, sólo quedaba terminar de elegir quiénes serían los que las cantarían.

 

Kurt miraba las letras con un poco de ansiedad que esperaba disimular bien. Sabía que una canción sería para las chicas, una sería el solo de Rachel y quedaba el número grupal.

El solo de Rachel.

No puedo evitar sonreír al pensarlo. Era una costumbre que tuviera una canción solo para ella. Nadie lo discutía, menos ahora que parecía más necesario. Estaba muy insegura tras haber fallado la audición y varios días antes había anunciado cuál sería su canción, misma que practicaba cada que el salón o el auditorio se encontraran disponibles.

 

-¿Qué te parece?

-¿Disculpa?

Blaine lo miraba al tiempo que le extendía un par de hojas. Había marcado una parte donde se leía “Kurt”.

Así que ya estaba decidido. No le sorprendió que las partes hubieran sido repartidas con anterioridad. Era lo normal.

Miró las hojas. Tendría un solo de dos frases.

Corrección, dos frases con Blaine, quién tendría un par de palabras más.

Revisó el resto de las hojas, era una canción larga. Algo parecido a ellos tendrían Santana y Brittany, Puck cantaría otras dos frases, con Finn y Rachel turnándose las partes de la canción que no eran grupales.

-Oh, vamos a cantar juntos.

-Y bailaremos. Ya tengo varias ideas. Estaremos juntos en la última canción de todos como un grupo en una competencia. Será genial.

 

Al ver a su novio tan emocionado Kurt no pudo menos que sonreír. No podía negar que por un momento deseó pedir algo más, le habría gustado tener un solo más grande. A esas alturas quizá sería raro pedir una audición para el solo porque ya era la última competición y por lo mismo, quería algo diferente, la oportunidad de ser el centro de atención en un escenario.

Pero estaba bien. Su audición real, la de NYADA, había sido un éxito. Demostró su talento a quién importaba y por el momento no necesitaba más.

 

Volver a cantar con Blaine frente a un auditorio repleto también era una satisfacción.


End file.
